


After

by Jaseish (Kymopoleia)



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, celebratory finished drabble, post smut, smooches, we finally have ship tags so i'm celebrating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: Summer is just too hot in Sunny Bay.





	After

Iris slid her fingers down the sweaty chest before her, transfixed by how the droplets smeared under her fingers only to disappear, become one with the rest around them. Her lips were barely parted and hair a total mess, barely shoved into a low ponytail and sticking to the back of her neck. She should be used to this, having grown up here and knowing everything about how the cool breezes barely filtered in through the window and how the air conditioning wouldn't get turned on until the milk started curdling after twenty minutes on the counter... but something about this seemed vivid in the late afternoon drawl.

"Princess," his voice pierces her inner monologue. "How do you put up with this summer heat?" He turns his head and fixes her with those pretty green eyes, her heart skipping a beat teasingly.

Iris shoved her fingers up into the root of her light-headedness, the chunk of matted hair at the base of her neck, thick with sweat and mass. "Easy." She smiles. "I suffer."

"Why choose to suffer?" He seems to respond to her earlier mindless touching by tracing the loose line of her tank top strap on her shoulder, hastily pushed up earlier. "Why not leave? Save yourself?"

She taps his nose and hums. “Why stay with me? Why not leave, save yourself?” She tosses it back at him. “You don’t have to stay with me.”

He hums thoughtfully. “Sure about that?”

Iris nods. “Positive.”

Mephisto rolls them so that he’s on top and staring at her, their grungy bodies right up against each other. Iris giggled even though it was too hot for this, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a messy kiss.

This was the kind of moment that got sung about in pop songs that got stuck in her head, that she dreamed about back during school or on lazy summer afternoons when the clock kept ticking and her eyes slid shut slowly. 

He nibbled on her lips gently, smiling sweetly into her.

Was this what she’d expected to have?

He leaves one last press of his lips against hers before he pulls back slowly, green eyes fixed on her. “You’re thinking too much.”

“Then make me think about something else.” Iris pulled him in closer so that their foreheads, dripping sweat, could brush.

“Already tried that,” he laughed, kissing the corner of her mouth before letting their foreheads stay together, their breath mixing and mingling, “didn’t work.”

“Then try something better.” Iris felt breathless.

He rolled them so that she was on top of him, her giggling the whole way. Her straddling his waist, their sweat slicked thighs rubbing, his hands on her body.

“I love you.” She whispers, diving in for a kiss.

He pauses, pulling back for a moment. His face, so sweet, lips barely parted.

“Is… is that okay?” She whispers.

His eyes flick over he form, then he grins. “It’s perfect.” And he pulls her in.


End file.
